The Girl and the Dog
by bubblesblood
Summary: Evelyn was a dog person, and general animal-lover, through and through. When she finds a beautiful stray by the Great Lake, she becomes attached to it, she loves this dog. But what happens when she finds out that her new pet isn't what she thought? Marauders oneshot. Fifth year—Sirius/OC. Hope you enjoy!


When Evelyn's mother asked her if she wanted a tabby cat for her eleventh birthday, she almost screamed in frustration. Surely her mother, of all people, would understand that she totally _DESPISED _cats.They were horribly self-centred creatures, and having the neighbour's cat leaving poo all over her garden for Evelyn to pick up did not help this matter. She was a dog person through and through, and that would never change, even at Hogwarts where dogs were considered a bothersome creature.

She thought about this deeply as she saw one sat beside the Great Lake at the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had never liked the Gryffindor common room much, it was always stuffy, and so she opted for the school grounds by the lake, especially in the summertime.

Evelyn slowly walked up to the dog. It had shaggy black fur and beautiful grey eyes which looked up at her in excitement, and pointy ears that perked upwards at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Well you're just gorgeous, now aren't you?" She cooed, crouching down and scratching behind the dog's ears. The dog barked happily, and by what Evelyn could tell, this dog was a boy.

Evelyn sat down and transfigured a stone she found into a tennis ball. She threw it as far as she could across the perimeter of the Great Lake. "Fetch!" She said excitedly, and almost instantly, the dog sped past her to retrieve his ball.

Evelyn played with the dog for quite some time, until she could see the sun setting in the distance.

The dog, who she had dubbed "Scooby" after her favourite Muggle TV show, had settled down next to her, allowing her to stroke her fingers comfortingly through his thick fur.

"Y'know, dogs have it way better than humans. You get given treats and cuddles all day! Well, maybe not by Wizards, but Muggles love you guys, and they _do _have a good reason to," she said. "I'm not so lucky. My mum's been fired from her job at the Ministry, and we don't have that much money, and my sister, well..." she paused. "She was taken ill. She couldn't come back here after Christmas. Been at St. Mungo's since New Years. And I honestly don't know what I can do. I just feel useless, sitting around here, just acting like nothing's wrong." They sat in silence for a while, until Evelyn continued after thinking hard. "I really, really wish that I could help, I don't know what to do." She was almost in tears at this point, sniffling while holding the dog closely to her. Nothing happened for a few minutes until Evelyn saw the stars shining from their places in the sky. She stood up from the grass.

"Well, I've broken curfew now, haven't I?" She tried to smile, wiping away the tears. As she walked away, she called, "You better be right here tomorrow, alright?" And she walked back to the castle, hoping the prefects were done with their rounds by now.

—————

When she returned, the dog was still there, and the days following. Evelyn played with the dog, gave him treats, and talked to him. He always knew when to bark at the right places, and when to calm down a bit. She officially _loved this dog. _One day, a rather random subject came up in their conversation—the conversation being one-sided, of course.

"You kind of remind me of a boy I know. He's called Sirius Black." The dog barked. "And I guess you could say I like him. A lot," she continued. "He can be such a prat sometimes, but he's the smartest, and the wittiest, not even to mention how attractive he is. He's like, the boy in every girl's dreams, but I feel like there's more to him than that. That he's secretly a sweet little boy that blushes at compliments, and loves getting the right answer in class," the girl sighed dreamily. Evelyn and her dog friend laid on the grass in peace for a bit, but after a while, she checked her watch for the time and saw that it was quarter to six—quidditch practice. 

"Okay, I've got to go for quidditch, James'll be so pissed if I'm late again." The girl picked up her bag and walked quickly towards the quidditch pitch.

—————

The next evening, the dog wasn't there. She looked around a bit, worried that Hagrid the Gamekeeper had taken him in, that he wouldn't be _hers_ anymore. 

When Evelyn eventually gave up, she sat down and decided to study anyway, with a glimmer of hope that her dog would come back. Instead, while writing an essay on the contents of Polyjuice potion, she was disrupted by a voice. A male voice. A male voice which she recognised. 

"You know, Evelyn, you could tell my about my gorgeous hair _to my face_." She turned around, startled, and was met with the grinning face of Sirius Black. 

"I... w-what?" She stuttered, completely baffled. How did Sirius know about the dog?

"There might just be the possibility that the dog you were talking to, _wasn't _a dog. You would've had better luck talking to Hagrid's bloody three-headed puppy."

"So... you're telling me that you're an animagus?" He nodded. "An illegal animagus?" Another nod. There was a short pause. "Why on earth didn't you show yourself sooner?"

Sirius bit his lip. "To be honest with you, I was nervous about how you would react. Just hearing you talking so openly, I really liked it. And yes, I know, _huge _invasion of privacy, and I'm sorry for that. But if it helps, I really, _really_ like you back."

The pair both smiled at each other, overwhelmed by love, and Sirius stepped forwards towards Evelyn. He ran his fingers through her hair, and placed one hand on her waist. She wrapped her arms delicately around his neck and both of them leaned into each other until their lips met.

Their kiss was tender and loving, and his lips tasted sweet—of passion and hurt—with Sirius' kiss came the sparks of joy. Evelyn had never felt this way with anyone else. They pulled away, and one last thought came to Evelyn's head.

"Sirius, is there a reason for you transforming into a big black dog?"

His smile fell. _Fucking busted. _

_—————_

**A/N: hey guys! I really hope you liked this fic, it's my first one shot story, though I'm most likely gonna end up writing a sequel cuz I _really_ loved writing this. I quite like one shots actually, I have a couple others that I wrote, but I'm not entirely happy with them just yet. **

**I have actually started some other Marauders romance on here, if you wanna check that out. Or if you don't, then at least leave a review or something, because I have _no clue_ if I did a good job at this or not. But thanks for reading!! **


End file.
